Helena (009 vs. Devilman)
Helena is the older sister of Apollo, and a female member of the Mythos cyborgs in the OVA crossover Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman. She features in the prologue sequence in the first episode. Appearance Helena is a young woman with short, spiked up blonde hair, a blue bead tiara, two gold armbands on her left upper arm, a pair of gold wristbands, a white cloak fastened by a large gold pin on her left shoulder, a sleeveless white ankle-length chiton gown, a pair of brown sandals with foot straps, and a dark brown belt with a gold belt buckle. Personality Assuming that the first episode takes place after the manga's Mythos arc, Helena's personality is based on her manga incarnation after she betrayed the Black Ghost organization. Compared to her brother, Helena is gentle and lenient towards Joe Shimamura, not wishing to see him harmed and despairing of the fight between the two men. This ultimately led to her decision in sacrificing her own life to save Joe from being killed by Apollo, which resulted in her death and Apollo's. History Though not mentioned in the OVA, Helena and her brother Apollo were humans who developed psychic powers, described as "intentional mutants". They were later acquired by Black Ghost, who altered their bodies and turned them into cyborgs. The two siblings were members of what would become the Mythos cyborgs, and were also included in a special line of cyborgs who also developed psychic abilities. At some point, the 00 cyborg team had been called to the island of Magma to battle the Mythos cyborgs. Although the exact details of their conflict are vague, since the OVA's prologue is based on the manga's Mythos arc, Helena presumably became enamored with Joe, aka 009, and later betrayed the Mythos cyborgs. As Joe received a brutal beating at the hands of Helena's brother Apollo, Helena confronted Apollo herself and stopped him from delivering the fatal blow, and ends up immolated by her Apollo's pyrokinesis, all while pleading for her brother to stop his violent actions. Seconds after this, the ground gave way due to Magma Island's volcano in the process of erupting, causing both Helena and Apollo to fall into the volcano. The very island of Magma would soon wind up destroyed by its volcano, and sink. Abilities Unlike her manga counterpart with her Trojan horse mecha, no special abilities are witnessed from this incarnation of Helena due to the abridged content of the "Mythos Cyborgs" story, so it cannot be confirmed whether or not she has the horse. Although she has no abilities on display, she is referred to in the light novel as an "intentional mutant" that Black Ghost exploited and developed as a cyborg. This foreshadows the existence of esper-based and more supernaturally powered cyborgs such as 0017 and 0018. This may also explain the case of the Woman Esper in that continuity. Unlike her manga counterpart, who appeared to instantly die upon encountering her brother's flames, Helena is able to withstand them somewhat, though clearly pained and near-death from the intensity of the heat. Notes * This would be the first time Helena would be seen in an adaptation since the 1993 Mega-CD video game. This would also mark the very first time an animated incarnation would follow the manga version of the character, even if loosely (as the Helena in "Monster Wars" was code-named "Cyborg 0010" and a merger of Helena and Helen, and the one in the Mega-CD game was a merger as well). Category:Cyborgs Category:Female characters Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Antagonists Category:Myutos God Cyborgs